Supernova
by Atlante41
Summary: Samantha Carter expérimente une arme Goa'uld dont elle ignore la finalité...
1. Chapter 1

**Supernova**

Genre : stellaire !

Spoiler : pendant la saison 8 (après_ Monde Cruel _et avant_ La Dernière Chance_)

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, tout à la MGM et à la Franchise Stargate.

Note de l'Auteur: fic écrite en collaboration avec Aliénor (25 pour cent environ) qui, depuis, me trompe avec _NCIS_.

Avertissement: quelque passage d'astrophysique… mais je vous promets que ça n'est pas long!

------------------------------------------

-Alors, Colonel, ça donne quoi?

-C'est magnifique, mon Général.

-Laissez moi voir ça…

Sam abandonna son télescope tandis que Jack la remplaçait derrière la lentille d'observation.

-Ah oui! s'exclama-t-il. Superbe! Bravo, Carter!

Sam, qui pianotait déjà fiévreusement sur le clavier d'un énorme ordinateur sur l'écran duquel oscillaient des courbes mystérieuses, eut un sourire rayonnant.

-Merci, mon Général. Mais je n'ai aucun mérite, sinon de l'avoir repérée.

-Vous repéreriez un grain de sable au fond d'un trou noir, Colonel.

-Euh… ça me paraît assez difficile dans la mesure où un trou noir ne laisse échapper que des rayons gamma…

-Ces trucs dangereux qui peuvent vous refiler un cancer généralisé?

-Euh… oui… en fait, les rayons gamma peuvent aussi bien détruire une cellule cancéreuse que provoquer de graves lésions au plus profond d'un organisme…

-Et comment c'est possible, ça, Colonel?

-Eh bien…

Sam prit une grande inspiration et là, Jack sut clairement qu'il avait posé LA question de trop: démonstration scientifique en vue, épreuve d'incompréhension totale. 

-Un rayon gamma, comme n'importe quelle lumière, reste une onde dont la longueur est inférieure aux distances entre les atomes. C'est pourquoi elle parvient à se propager dans la matière, même la plus dense. C'est ce pouvoir de pénétration qui les rend à la fois si utiles et si dangereux.

-Je vois…

-Néanmoins, ces rayonnements sont incapables de traverser une matière constituée d'atomes lourds et rapprochés, comme l'est un trou noir. C'est pourquoi on peut les détecter et les mesurer.

-Ce dont vous ne vous privez pas, Colonel.

-Les rayons gamma sont passionnants, mon Général.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde…

O'Neill jugea plus prudent de ne pas poursuivre plus avant cette dangereuse discussion et retourna à ses observations. Et Sam à son ordinateur.

-Ouah! soupira-t-il au bout d'un moment. Il n'y a rien de plus beau sur la Terre que la magie de… euh… l'Univers!

-Ça n'a rien de magique, mon Général. C'est seulement le principe même de la fusion thermonucléaire grandeur nature… 

-Voyez vous ça…

-Quand le cœur d'une étoile géante approche les cinq milliards de degrés, les noyaux se redécomposent en nucléons et l'étoile se contracte de plus en plus rapidement. Puis c'est la chute libre et l'effondrement qui déclenche l'explosion et donc la supernova.

-Et si mes connaissances en astronomie sont exactes, mieux vaut ne pas traîner dans les parages…

-En effet. En quelques instants, l'explosion d'une supernova libère plus d'énergie que notre Soleil durant toute sa vie. Dilapidant ainsi presque tout son capital énergétique sous forme de neutrinos, la supernova consacre l'essentiel de ses forces à expulser l'enveloppe de son étoile, soit dix fois la masse du Soleil s'il s'agit d'une étoile très massive, à des vitesses atteignant près de 20000 km/sec. Dans les années qui suivent l'explosion, un immense cocon de débris stellaire se répand ainsi dans l'espace, sous forme de bulle énorme qui balaie tout sur son passage et ramasse peu à peu toute la matière interstellaire qu'elle repousse devant elle avec la plus extrême violence. A la longue, le vestige de la supernova ralentit peu à peu, mais il se passera encore des milliers d'années avant qu'il ne de dissolve complètement dans le milieu ambiant.

Pour une fois, Jack avait suivi.

-Et celle que nous observons en ce moment risque de nous atteindre dans…

-En réalité, mon Général, cette étoile étant située à 350000 années-lumière de la Terre, l'explosion a eu lieu il y a déjà…

-350000 ans?

-Oui. C'est le temps qu'a mis sa lumière à nous parvenir. Et d'ici à ce que le rémanent suive le même chemin, ses résidus auront eu tout le temps de se dissoudre dans les ténèbres spatiales… Je pense même qu'une nébuleuse va se former autour du cadavre de l'étoile, qui va peut-être devenir un pulsar ou une étoile à neutrons…

-Ou un trou noir!

-C'est possible, en effet. 

-Fascinant!

O'Neill regarda sa montre.

-Dites-moi, Carter, depuis quand pouponnez-vous votre supernova?

-Soixante-douze heures, mon Général.

-Et durant ces soixante-douze heures, vous avez dormi?...

Sam rentra la tête dans les épaules.

-Euh… dit-elle.

-Au dodo, Colonel, ou c'est moi qui vais vous border! 

Sam vira à l'écarlate.

-Mon Colonel, c'est un phénomène exceptionnel et…

-… si je vous colle une semaine de vacances obligatoires hors de la base pour cause d'épuisement, vous risquez fort d'en manquer la plus grande partie…

-Vous ne feriez pas ça, mon Général !

-Ne faites pas l'enfant, Carter, et vous pourrez admirer votre supernova sous toutes les coutures dès demain matin…

-C'est pas juste! marmonna Sam en se levant.

-Pardon?

Elle esquissa un sourire crispé.

-Je disais… bonne nuit, mon Général!

-Merci, Carter!

Elle disparut dans le couloir. Jack attendit cinq secondes et revint au télescope.

-Enfin tranquille, murmura-t-il.

-----------------------------------------

-OUVERTURE NON PROGRAMMÉE DE LA PORTE! JE RÉPÈTE: OUVERTURE NON PROGRAMMÉE DE LA PORTEDES ÉTOILES !

Sam se précipita dans la salle des commandes.

-Sergent! souffla-t-elle. Vous avez un signal?

-Négatif, Colonel, répondit Walter. Où est le Général O'Neill?

-A l'observatoire, je suppose. N'ouvrez pas l'iris, Sergent!

-A vos ordres, Colonel.

Sam se précipita sur le micro:

-Le Général O'Neill est demandé de toute urgence en salle des commandes! Je répète: le Général O'Neill est demandé de toute urgence en salle des commandes!

Au même moment, le vortex se forma, illuminant toute la salle d'embarquement. 

-Sergent! soupira Sam.

-Toujours aucun signal. Et aucun voyageur en approche, ami ou ennemi.

-C'est plutôt étrange, non?

-Que vois-je?

Sam sursauta brusquement et poussa un profond soupir.

-Mon Général…

-Dites moi si je me trompe, Carter, mais il y a dix minutes, vous étiez sur le point de vous coucher me semble-t-il?

-J'y allais, mon Général, mais nous avons une alerte…

-Vraiment?

Il s'approcha de Walter.

-Sergent?

-J'ai un code d'identification, mon Général; c'est celui de la Tok'ra.

-Tiens donc! Les voilà qui se rappellent à notre bon souvenir!

-Mon Général…

-J'espère qu'ils nous apportent de bonnes nouvelles! Mais les connaissant, ça m'étonnerait!

-Euh… dit Walter. Dois-je ouvrir l'iris, mon Général?

-Je me le demande, Sergent! 

-Mon Général! protesta Sam.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je me range à l'avis de la majorité intelligente de cette pièce! Ouvrez l'iris!

Le disque de titanium et trinium s'évasa, dévoilant la flaque miroitante de l'horizon des événements. Presque aussitôt, une forme humaine apparut au sommet de la passerelle. Jacob. Jack jeta un coup d'œil expressif à Sam qui se précipita dans le silo.

-Papa! s'exclama-t-elle.

L'ancien général la serra un bref instant contre lui et accorda un signe de tête à Jack qui arrivait d'un pas nonchalant.

-Je viens chercher Daniel, dit-il.

-Daniel? s'étonna Sam. Pourquoi? 

-Nos agents infiltrés chez Bâal ont réussi à récupérer une vieille tablette gravée de symboles manifestement très anciens et nous pensons que le Docteur Jackson pourrait la traduire…

-Tiens donc! fit Jack d'une voix très sarcastique. Ai-je bien entendu? Vous nous demandez de l'aide?

-Jack…

-Il me semble pourtant bien que le pacte d'alliance entre nos deux peuples a été rompu il y a un an! Vous savez… ce fameux jour où le site Alpha a subi la phase d'autodestruction après une attaque des super soldats d'Anubis… où nous vous avons récupéré avec une jambe en piteux état… et où Teal'c et moi avons crapahuté des heures durant dans la montagne pour vous ramener votre fille, ici présente!

-Jack, vous savez bien…

-Jacob, je n'ai rien, mais alors rien, contre vous! Mais les gens qui vous entourent ne m'ont jamais inspiré aucune confiance!

-Jack, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, cette tablette pourrait être capitale dans la lutte que nous menons, tous, contre les Grands Maîtres!

-Oh! C'est un argument de poids, en effet! Laissez-moi réfléchir… qui nous a aidés lorsque Apophis a voulu envahir la Terre?

-…

-Les Jaffas! Qui est venu à notre secours tandis que Hathor nous retenait prisonniers?

-Les Tokras étaient là!

-En effet! Mais sans Maître Bratac et le Général Hammond, je serais un Goa'uld!... quelle horreur!... Qui mène de front avec nous la lutte contre les Réplicateurs? Les Asgards! Et l'année dernière, quand Anubis a voulu envahir la Terre, c'est le savoir des Anciens et Maître Bratac qui nous ont sortis du pétrin! Et vous vous étonnez que j'hésite!

-Jack, la situation est grave…

-Je sais, je sais… l'univers entier est menacé, les Grands Maîtres se sont réunis pour tous nous exterminer, et bla bla bla… C'est toujours le même refrain!

Jacob se tourna vers sa fille:

-Dis lui quelque chose, toi!

-Euh… Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, papa.

-Merci beaucoup, Sam! Vraiment!

-Désolée, papa. Mais c'est la vérité. De toute façon, Daniel n'est pas là. 

-Pas là?

-Eh non! répliqua Jack. Notre archéologue préféré est parti avec SG5 sur P6X quelque chose pour une longue, très longue campagne de fouilles! Et comme le site se trouve à trois cent kilomètres de la Porte des Étoiles, il ne pourra pas être là avant au moins trois jours au plus tôt! Mais si le cœur vous en dit… vous pouvez toujours lui rendre visite! Il sera ravi de vous raconter par le menu le contenu de ses dernières découvertes… Dieu nous en préserve tous!

Malgré le visage de plus en plus contrarié de son père, Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire. Jacob lui jeta un coup d'œil noir.

-Je vois! dit-il. De quelle planète s'agit-il?

-P6X-547, répondit Sam. La sonde a révélé les ruines d'une cité considérable de type sumérien.

-Daniel était sur des charbons ardents! ajouta Jack. Vous pensez! Des montagnes de vieux caillouxà passer au peigne fin ! 

-J'y vais! dit Jacob. Donnez moi les coordonnées!

-On dit: s'il vous plaît, quand on est un Tok'ra bien élevé! 

-Jack, n'en rajoutez pas, ce n'est pas le moment!

-Et si vous nous disiez, vous, ce que cette tablette mystérieuse a de si important?

-Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment, Jack.

-Tiens donc! En voilà, une surprise!

Les deux hommes se défiaient du regard, les mâchoires contractées.

-Euh… dit Sam. Vous croyez vraiment que…

-Colonel, vous n'avez pas à intervenir dans cette discussion! l'interrompit Jack assez sèchement. 

-Mais je…

-Colonel!

-C'est ça! gronda Jacob. Prenez vous en à ma fille! Une seule question, Jack: allez-vous me donner les coordonnées de P6X-547, oui ou non? 

-La question est si aimablement formulée!

-Général O'Neill! Votre fichu caractère risque de mettre en péril toute la galaxie!

-Oh! Rien que ça! 

A ce moment très précis, les chevrons de la Porte recommencèrent à s'enclencher. O'Neill leva les yeux vers la salle des commandes.

-C'est un signal Jaffa, Général, répondit Walter. Celui de Teal'c.

-Ouvrez l'iris!

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna de la passerelle, suivi de Sam et de Jack. La flaque bleue se reforma; Teal'c en surgit, revêtu de son armure, sa lance à la main, le visage empreint de sa placidité coutumière.

-Je réclame l'assistance du Colonel Carter, déclara-t-il.

-Moi? s'étonna Sam. Pourquoi ça?

-Les résistants ont mis la main sur un arsenal Goa'uld. Je pense que vous aimeriez jeter un coup d'œil sur certaines de leurs armes.

Sam regarda O'Neill.

-Permission de…

-Colonel, vous n'êtes vraiment pas raisonnable! Vos joujoux peuvent attendre demain matin!

-Je ne le pense pas, Général O'Neill, répondit Teal'c. Les résistants ont l'intention de transporter leur butin vers une planète tenue secrète.

-Bon… Je sens que je vais encore m'en mordre les doigts, mais… Colonel, vous pouvez partir… 

-Merci, mon Général!

-Mais je ne vous accorde que deux heures!

-Mais…

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser!

Sam poussa un soupir désespéré mais n'objecta plus rien.

-Quant à vous, Jacob, vous allez m'accompagner là-haut, dans mon bureau… ah oui, je ne vous avais pas dit! J'ai un bureau à moi, un ordinateur portable, un magnifique téléphone rouge, c'est vraiment le grand luxe!

----------------------------------------

Un matin calme à la base… si ce n'est le bruit caractéristique de la Porte dont les chevrons s'enclenchaient.

-Toujours aucune nouvelle de Carter, Walter?

-Non, mon Général. Le colonel a six heures de retard. C'est un signal Jaffa, mon Général.

-C'est bon, ouvrez l'iris! Je vais lui coller un mois de vacances, ça lui apprendra!

-Si je peux me permettre, mon Général, le colonel en a lourdement besoin. Elle fait peine à voir, ces derniers temps. 

Si Walter aussi trouvait que Sam tirait trop sur la corde… Jack reporta son attention vers la salle d'embarquement. Teal'c venait d'apparaître au sommet de la passerelle. Seul.

-C'est pas vrai!

O'Neill descendit quatre à quatre dans le silo.

-Où est Carter?

-Je suis désolé, Général O'Neill. Le Colonel Carter est partie dans les bois pour tester l'un des appareils que les nôtres avaient rapporté… Nous ne l'avons pas revue.

-Mais vous avez bien fait des recherches?

-En effet. Nous avons retrouvé l'appareil mais aucune trace du Colonel Carter.

-Ne me dites pas qu'elle est devenue invisible!

-Je ne le pense pas. D'après les inscriptions figurant sur l'artefact, il s'agit d'un engin de neutralisation de type Goa'uld.

-Quel genre de neutralisation, Teal'c?

-Il a la possibilité de rendre une personne aveugle durant plusieurs jours… ou semaines.

-Et ça sert à quoi, exactement?

-Sur toute une armée ennemie, à rendre les soldats extrêmement vulnérables.

-Donc, vous êtes en train de m'expliquer que notre petite tête hyperactive a probablement mis en marche l'appareil et qu'elle est devenue aveugle?

-C'est possible, en effet. Nous avons cherché pendant plusieurs heures mais la forêt est profonde et escarpée. Le colonel peut être n'importe tout. 

Jack poussa un soupir atterré.

-Je le savais! grommela-t-il. Je le savais! J'aurais dû l'enfermer à triple tour dans ses quartiers!

------------------------

Noir. Jamais encore Sam n'avait connu une telle obscurité. Elle n'y voyait strictement rien. Son visage la brûlait. Et une sourde migraine roulait sous son crâne. Peu à peu, ses souvenirs revinrent. L'appareil Goa'uld. Le cristal jaune sur le côté. Elle l'avait à peine effleuré, mais il s'était aussitôt illuminé et une onde de choc l'avait projetée à vingt mètres au moins. Elle avait dû rester inconsciente assez longtemps puisqu'il faisait nuit. 

Elle tâtonna autour d'elle et sentit le tronc rugueux d'un pin sous ses doigts. Bien. Lentement, elle se releva et regarda en direction du ciel. Noir total. Pas même un rayon de lune. Voilà qui était insolite. Chulak n'était pas réputée pour son climat tropical mais elle y était venue assez souvent pour savoir que, même par les nuits les plus obscures, la lueur de trois lunes de bonne taille nimbait les plus épais nuages d'un halo argenté. Or, tout était uniformément noir. Et ce feu qui lui brûlait le visage…

Elle passa ses mains sur ses yeux, les trouva anormalement gonflés. Le tronc du pin, sous ses doigts, était tiède.

-Oh, mon Dieu! murmura-t-elle horrifiée. Mais je suis aveugle!

Cette découverte l'assomma littéralement. Elle se laissa glisser au pied du pin et se recroquevilla, pétrifiée. Aucun exercice de préparation militaire ne comprenait la cécité. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir toute seule. Qui plus est, les effets d'une fatigue atroce ajoutaient à son désarroi. Elle resta un moment prostrée, la tête entre les mains, ne sachant que faire. 

Puis, une petite voix dans un recoin de son crâne, qu'elle commençait à bien connaître, se mit à lui parler doucement, l'incitant à s'accrocher, à lutter, toujours et encore, et à avancer.

-Oui, dit-elle. Tout n'est pas perdu.

Elle se releva à nouveau. En marchant doucement, elle arriverait bien à progresser. Et par arriver quelque part. Il le fallait, coûte que coûte. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Walter, je vous confie le fort en attendant le Major Davis.

-Mais… mon Général… je ne suis pas sûr que…

-Davis ne va pas tarder. Avion privé, machin… Vous n'aurez même pas le temps de vous rendre compte que je ne suis plus là. 

-Le Colonel Carter vaut bien ça, mon Général. 

O'Neill lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux:

-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez, exactement, Walter?

-Que… euh… le Colonel nous manquerait à tous, mon Généal. Elle est extrêmement utile au SGC! 

-En effet. Bonne journée, Walter!

Pendant qu'il s'éloignait, Walter murmura:

-Et elle vous manquerait terriblement à vous, mon Général… 

O'Neill rejoignait déjà Teal'c et SG5 en salle d'embarquement.

-Tout le monde est prêt? Siler, où est l'UAV?

-Il est ici, mon Général. Je l'ai un peu bricolé… et normalement, il devrait pouvoir repérer le Colonel Carter rien qu'à son ADN. 

-Vous êtes un génie, mon vieux! C'est fiable, votre truc?

-Ce n'est qu'un prototype. Le Colonel pourra le perfectionner dès qu'elle sera rentrée.

-Je l'espère… En route, les gars!

Chulak. Un monde où les températures maximales en été ne dépassaient pas les 8°C. Et c'était là la planète natale de Teal'c! 

-Personnellement, je choisirais Hawaii pour mes vieux jours, grommela Jack en fermant sa veste. 

-L'UAV est prêt, O'Neill, dit Teal'c.

-Très bien. Mise à feu!

Le petit avion sans pilote fusa d'un trait vers le ciel nuageux.

-Colonel Reynolds?

-Je n'ai rien pour le moment, mon Général. Mais, si je puis me permettre…

-Oui?

-Siler est un bricoleur de génie… mais je doute qu'il soit capable de modifier un UAV de la sorte. C'est plutôt le domaine de Carter ! 

-Ne vous en faites pas, Colonel, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici à attendre le bon vouloir d'une machine infernale. Vos hommes et vous fouillerez les bois situés à l'est. Teal'c et les Jaffas iront au nord. Et moi, au sud.

-Tout seul, mon Général? 

-Pourquoi pas? Les arbres ne vont pas me sauter dessus! 

-Comme vous voudrez…

-Restez en contact radio constant. 

-A vos ordres, mon Général.

O'Neill s'éloigna vers la ligne de pins sombres qui barraient l'horizon. Dans quelle galère Carter avait-elle été encore se fourrer! Et dans quel état allait-il la retrouver! 

Vue de près, la forêt semblait particulièrement intéressante. Pins, rochers, pistes ravinées… Seul, le fracas des torrents troublaient le son léger du vent dans les cimes.

-Colonel!

Rien, pas un son, pas même le cri d'un oiseau. Il empoigna sa radio:

-Carter!

Avec un peu de chance, ses batteries tiendraient encore le coup. Et si elle n'était pas trop loin…

-----------------------------------

Sam errait dans une nuit sans fond, tâtonnant d'un pin à l'autre. A plusieurs reprises, elle était tombée, prise en traître par une racine ou une pierre à fleur de terre. Ses doigts étaient gluants de résine, elle n'osait plus toucher ses yeux de crainte d'aggraver les choses. Peu à peu, la terreur prenait le dessus, ravageant tout sur son passage. Une pluie passagère l'avait complètement trempée. Et son estomac, privé de nourriture depuis un bon moment, se tordait douloureusement.

Elle s'étala une fois de plus, dans une flaque de boue, cette fois. Elle resta à plat ventre, le front plaqué sur les avants bras, et éclata en sanglots. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ce monde-là lui était inconnu, elle n'avait aucun repère, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. Elle allait errer sans fin dans cette forêt impossible jusqu'à tomber de fatigue et d'inanition. Et les bêtes sauvages effaceraient jusqu'à la moindre trace de son passage. 

-Colonel.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction, trop occupée à se vider de toutes ses larmes. Elle avait froid, elle avait faim, elle avait mal et surtout, elle ne supportait pas, mais alors pas du tout, de ne plus voir ne serait-ce qu'un brin d'herbe du monde qui l'entourait.

-Carter!

Elle croyait déjà entendre le bruit de pattes qui se rapprochaient. Qui savait quels animaux erraient dans ces bois sombres et escarpés! Des loups, des lynx, des grizzlis peut-être… Jamais elle ne parviendrait à se défendre contre de tels fauves, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait aucune arme avec elle, seulement un couteau à cran d'arrêt qui ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

-Sam! 

Cette fois, elle tressaillit. Une voix grésillait dans son gilet. La radio. Les piles fonctionnaient encore. Elle s'extirpa non sans peine de sa flaque boueuse et, en tâtonnant, parvint à se saisir de l'appareil.

-Carter… murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui sortait d'outre-tombe. C'est vous, mon Général? 

-En chair et en os! Euh… seulement en voix, pour le moment! Où diable vous êtes-vous cachée, Carter?

-Je ne sais pas, mon Général. Je n'y vois plus rien. L'arme Goa'uld m'a…

-Je sais, je sais, mais rassurez-vous, d'après Teal'c, c'est temporaire. Quel besoin aviez-vous donc de faire joujou avec ce truc!

-Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mon Général. 

-Ouais… bon, c'est pas tout, mais maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir où vous êtes! La radio a une portée de cinq kilomètres, non?

-Oui… mais si vous calculez les probabilités que vous avez de…

-Carter! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des maths! Qu'est-ce que vous entendez autour de vous?

-Absolument rien, mon Général.

-Même pas le bruit d'une cascade?

-Non.

-Bon, c'est déjà ça. 

-Mon Général…

-Carter?

-Je… j'ai terriblement peur, mon Général.

----------------------------------------

-J'ai terriblement peur, mon Général.

O'Neill en resta muet. Carter qui avait peur! Elle ne se distinguait pas par un optimisme démesuré, ça, il le savait depuis longtemps, mais jamais encore, il ne l'avait entendue avouer qu'elle avait peur et jamais, il ne l'avait vue trembler devant le danger sauf… peut-être l'année précédente, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule et désarmée face à face avec un super soldat d'Anubis. Il avait cru déceler une lueur de terreur dans ses yeux si clairs. Mais pas plus.

-Ça va aller, Colonel.

-Excusez-moi, mon Général, mais je ne vois pas… je ne vois pas comment!

-Prenez votre mal en patience, Carter. Asseyez-vous dans un coin et attendez moi. J'arrive. 

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée…

-Carter! Faites moi confiance, pour une fois! Est-ce que je vous ai jamais laissé tomber?

Elle ne répondit rien. 

-Colonel?

-Non, mon Général.

-Bon, alors voilà ce que nous allons faire: vous restez bien tranquillement là où vous êtes et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je vous rejoins. D'accord?

-D'accord, mais… techniquement, comment comptez-vous vous y prendre?

Il eut un instant de réflexion.

-Continuez à me parler avec la radio. Parlez bien distinctement. Ces bois sont très silencieux, je finirai bien par vous entendre.

-Je ne sais pas si les batteries vont tenir le coup encore bien longtemps…

-Mais c'est une obsession chez vous!

-Quoi, mon Général?

-De ne voir que le côté négatif des choses! 

-Excusez-moi, mon Général, mais je ne vois… pas grand-chose pour le moment, en réalité!

-Vous pourriez aussi être sourde, muette ou estropiée, et ce n'est pas le cas!

Il avançait à grandes enjambées, pressé de la retrouver avant la nuit qui commençait à se profiler au-dessus des cimes.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois vous dire, mon Général?

-Je n'en sais rien! Ce qui vous passe par la tête! Comment va Pete?

-Euh… bien…

-Toujours le grand amour?

-Je crois que oui, mon Général.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi! 

-Vraiment? 

-Puisque je vous le dis!... Vous l'avez bien mérité, Colonel. 

-J'espère que ma cécité, même temporaire, ne le fera pas fuir, c'est tout. 

-Vous pensez que ça pourrait être le cas? 

Il y eut un silence.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle du bout des dents. Quelquefois, on croit si bien connaître l'autre… jusqu'au jour où on se fracasse lamentablement avec les illusions qui s'effondrent!

-Si Pete est le gars formidable que vous n'avez cessé de nous décrire ces derniers mois, ça n'arrivera pas, Colonel. A moins que vous n'ayez des doutes…

-Non,mon Général. Sauf vis-à-vis de moi-même. J'ai une sorte de sixième sens pour me planter magistralement. 

-Ne vous rabaissez pas, Carter. Vous êtes le cerveau le plus brillant que je connaisse.

-Merci, mon Général. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de faire des erreurs, comme tout le monde. La preuve!

-Votre plus grande erreur, si vous voulez mon avis, c'est de faire autant d'histoires pour aller dormir! Un mois de vacances hors de la base, ça vous dit?

-Vous ne feriez pas ça, mon Général!

-Oh, je crois que si! Vous avez un tout petit peu trop exagéré, cette fois. Même Walter s'inquiète pour vous!

-De quoi se mêle-t-il, celui-là? 

-Sans doute de ce qui le regarde, Colonel. Et il n'est pas le seul. Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas vu Pete?

Elle ne répondit rien.

-Carter!

-Deux semaines, mon Général. 

-Et vous trouvez ça logique, vous, de préférer les charmes d'une supernova, aussi belle soit-elle, à un tête à tête avec le type que vous aimez? 

-Ce n'est pas comparable, mon Général. 

-Certes. Pourtant, vous passez bien plus de temps derrière votre télescope qu'avec l'inspecteur Shanahan! 

-Mais c'est mon trav…

-Avant votre travail et vos responsabilités tout azimut, il y a VOUS, Colonel. Votre vie. Si vous voulez la bousiller, libre à vous! Mais ne vous voilez pas la face! Mentir aux autres, ce n'est déjà pas très joli. Mais se mentir à soi-même, c'est dangereux! 

Silence. La radio grésillait doucement.

-Carter? Les piles tiennent le coup?

-Oui… chuchota une voix très faible.

-Vous pleurez?

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

-Quand je vous dis que vous avez besoin de vacances!... 

-S'il vous plaît… je n'en peux plus…

-Je vous ai promis de vous tirer de là, Carter, et je vais le faire. Une promesse est une promesse! 

-Ça fait des heures que je tourne en rond…

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir que vous tourner en rond?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je le suppose, c'est tout.

-Mais c'est plus fort que vous!

-Quoi donc?

-Les hypothèses pessimistes!

-Je vous assure que j'essaie d'envisager les choses sous le meilleur angle… mais je n'y arrive pas!

-Alors arrêter de penser, vous allez vous griller les neurones à la fin! Pause, Carter!

-Je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi.

Ça, en revanche, ça n'était pas nouveau. Autant demander à Daniel d'oublier ses fouilles ou à Teal'c de faire de la danse classique. Carter restait… Carter.

-Colonel?

-Mon Général?

-Puisque vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de penser à tort et à travers, décrivez-moi donc par le menu toutes les observations, déductions et autres théories que vous avez faites à propos de cette supernova. 

-Mon Général… Vous y tenez vraiment? 

-Vraiment, Carter!

-Je vous préviens, c'est très scientifique!

-Soyez aussi scientifique que vous le désirez, Colonel. Je préfère que vous pensiez à vos recherches plutôt qu'à vos problèmes. Parlez haut et bien distinctement dans l'émetteur, compris?

-Je crois que oui… Vous n'allez pas écouter un mot de ce que je vais dire, n'est-ce pas? 

-Pas le moindre.

-Donc, même si je raconte n'importe quoi, vous ne vous en rendrez même pas compte?

-Faites tout de même très attention… Je ne suis pas sourd!

-Hélas…

-Pardon?

-Euh… non, rien, mon Général.

Elle avait dit «hélas», il l'avait bel et bien entendu. Mais que se passait-il donc soudain dans cette petite tête si bien faite? «Soudain» n'était pas exactement le terme approprié, à vrai dire. Depuis l'incident de la nébuleuse, Sam Carter avait changé. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien. Elle était rentrée le crâne bien amoché, elle avait dû en baver là-haut. Et quelques temps plus tard, il y avait eu ce… Pete. D'un côté, il était heureux qu'elle ait enfin une vie en dehors de la base. D'un autre, il en était affreusement jaloux. D'abord parce qu'elle s'éloignait. Et ensuite, parce qu'il ne supportait pas Shanahan. Comme il n'aurait jamais supporté n'importe quel individu mâle s'approchant un peu trop près de Carter. Jonas était givré. Narim était onctueux et détestable. Le sénateur Joe Faxon était un politique. Et Martouf était un tok'ra… quelle horreur!

-… à 8 : 00 GMT, le télescope spatial Hubble nous a retransmis en temps réel l'image de…

Pourtant, elle avait dit «hélas». Quelle signification fallait-il donner à ce mot échappé? 

-… une lueur diffuse qu'on suppose être due à la réfraction de la lumière sur les nuages de gaz provenant de…

Pete et Sam. Rien que d'y penser, il frissonnait déjà. Quel avenir pourrait-elle avoir avec un type à qui elle ne pouvait même pas parler du métier qu'elle exerçait? Un flic, qui plus est! Un fouineur de première sans aucun doute! Vu la vitesse à laquelle il avait sorti Daniel du pétrin, il devait être sacrément doué!

-… comparable à l'explosion responsable de l'étoile à neutrons de Geminga âgée de 370000 ans à 450 années-lumière du Soleil…

Sam doutait, et pas seulement d'elle-même comme elle le prétendait, il en était certain. Certain parce qu'en son for intérieur, il savait ce qui clochait avec Carter. Il le savait si bien qu'il refusait lui-même de se l'avouer. 

-Les astres qui brillent dans le domaine gamma doivent être incroyablement denses et condensés pour permettre aux forces de gravité d'équilibrer les forces radiatives…

Dire qu'il lui avait demandé de parler sciences alors qu'il aurait souhaité l'entendre évoquer bien autre chose! 

-… sa densité se mesure en centaines de millions de tonnes par centimètre cube, soit l'équivalent de la masse d'un grand pétrolier concentrée dans le volume d'une tête d'épingle…

Il tendit l'oreille: il percevait un murmure lointain.

-Parlez plus fort, Carter, je crois que je vous entends.

-Attachée à l'étoile par le lien de la gravité, la planète en orbite circulaire peut se maintenir à une distance où la température est modérée. Si sa masse est suffisante, elle peut retenir à sa surface et grâce à son champ de gravité des couches de substances gazeuses qui constituent une atmosphère et l'isolent des rayonnements spatiaux…

C'était bien ça. Elle devait hurler maintenant.

-Continuez! souffla-t-il.

Il courait, maintenant, fonçant en aveugle à travers les arbres.

-Les pulsars constituent la première preuve tangible des étoiles à neutrons. Seule la rotation d'une étoile peut donner une explication plausible à la régularité de l'émission périodique des pulsars et seules les étoiles à neutrons peuvent tourner aussi vite sans se disloquer…

Deux cent mètres peut-être. Il pouvait presque distinguer les mots qu'elle prononçait.

-L'effondrement d'une étoile provoque un accroissement considérable du champ magnétique à sa surface. Un pulsar est donc une sorte d'aimant qui tourne très vite, à une vitesse identique à celle qu'utilisent les physiciens dans les accélérateurs de particules.

-… dans les accélérateurs de particules, répéta doucement Jack en lui effleurant le bras du plat de la main. 

Sam sursauta violemment et se jeta à son cou en sanglotant.

-Carter…

Il se tût, passablement désorienté, ne sachant comment réagir. Sam ne se laissait jamais aller, résultat conjugué de l'éducation à la Jacob Carter et de la discipline impitoyable de l'institution militaire. Elle devait être au bout d'elle-même… ce qui, après tout, n'était guère étonnant, vu sa situation.

Il la laissa pleurer tout son saoul. Du reste, elle se calma assez vite et le lâcha, confuse.

-Pardonnez-moi, mon Général.

Il esquissa une grimace qu'elle ne put évidemment voir et éclaira son visage à l'aide de sa lampe torche. Elle ne cilla même pas, les yeux écarquillés, fixes et encore noyés de larmes. La moitié de son visage était rouge violacé, un peu boursouflée. Ces bombes aveuglantes ne se contentaient pas d'aveugler. Les produits qu'elles répandaient devaient contenir pas mal de substances irritantes. Et Carter qui était juste à côté au moment de l'explosion en avait pris un maximum dans la figure.

-Mon Général… Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-Vous ne voyez plus rien du tout, n'est-ce pas?

-Du noir et seulement du noir.

-Vous avez mal?

-Oui, ça brûle. Mais ça s'est un peu calmé depuis tout à l'heure.

-Bon. L'idéal serait de rentrer à la base immédiatement et de vous expédier à l'infirmerie. Mais il fait nuit. Donc, je vais vous trouver un petit coin sympa pour passer la nuit et demain, nous retournerons tranquillement à la Porte des Étoiles. Il y a un torrent, par là, ça vous permettra de vous rafraîchir un peu…

Il fit quelques pas et se retourna. Sam n'avait pas remué d'un cheveu.

-Vous venez, Carter?

Elle tourna la tête dans la direction opposée.

-Par là?

Jack se mordit les lèvres: ça ne s'annonçait pas bien du tout.

-Non, dit-il. Attendez…

Il revint en arrière et la saisit délicatement par le poignet.

-Mon Général?

-Excusez-moi, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

Elle approuva d'un léger signe de tête et le suivit docilement dans la forêt désormais obscure. Le torrent n'était pas très loin, à peine dix minutes de marche. Jack fit asseoir à une distance prudente du bord.

-Colonel, pardonnez moi à l'avance de ce que je vais vous dire, mais votre tenue n'a rien de réglementaire: on dirait que vous sortez d'un égout ou d'un marécage. Vous êtes trempée, vous risquez d'attraper la mort!

-Je n'ai rien pour me changer, mon Général.

-Ouais…

Il rassembla quelques branchages et sortit un briquet: le feu prit aussitôt. 

-Je dois avoir une couverture dans mon paquetage. Vous allez vous envelopper dedans, vous déshabiller et je ferai sécher vos vêtements.

-A vos ordres, mon Général.

-Et ensuite, vous dormirez! Cette fois, vous n'y couperez pas, Colonel!

Elle sourit.

-Pour tout vous dire, mon Général, ce sera avec le plus grand plaisir; je n'en peux plus…

-Vous m'en direz tant!...

Dix minutes plus tard, ses vêtements séchaient déjà à proximité du feu de camp, tandis que Sam, étroitement enveloppée dans sa couverture, se pelotonnait comme elle pouvait sur le sol, la tête posée sur le paquetage de Jack.

-Ça va aller, Colonel? 

-Il le faudra bien, mon Général. Comme vous le dites, la situation pourrait être pire…

-Bonne philosophie, ça, Carter! Vous voyez, je crois que je commence à avoir une bonne influence sur vous!

-Vous en avez une depuis longtemps, mon Général…

-Vraiment?

Elle ne répondit rien, consciente d'en avoir déjà trop dit.

-Si seulement elle pouvait être assez grande pour que vous acceptiez enfin d'inclure quelques nouveaux mots dans votre vocabulaire personnel!...

-Lesquels, mon Général?

-Par exemple… REPOS… ou encore mieux: VACANCES!

Elle sourit.

-Ce sont des mots magnifiques.

-N'est-ce pas! Mais j'ai bien peur que vos définitions ne soient radicalement différentes des miennes!

-Je ne supporte pas l'inactivité, mon Général, c'est dans ma nature. 

-Eh non! Il faut toujours que vos neurones surchauffent au risque de court-circuiter! Vous voyez où cela vous mène!

-Je sais jusqu'à quelle limite je peux aller, mon Général. 

-A jouer avec les limites, on finit par les dépasser un jour ou l'autre, Colonel. Et ce jour-là… Tenez, je crois que pour vous, c'était aujourd'hui!

-Peut-être…

-Et en plus, vous êtes redoutablement têtue!...

-Vous aussi, mon Général. 

Elle avait raison. Indubitablement raison.

-Vous ne dormez toujours pas, Carter.

-Non, mon Général. 

-C'était un ordre!

-Je vous assure que je m'efforce de vous obéir!

-Ça n'est suivi d'aucun effet!

-Je suis désolée, mon Général. Mais je suis tellement épuisée que…

-Non! Vous avez dit «je suis épuisée» ? Mais c'est une nouvelle, ça, Carter!

-J'avoue bien volontiers, mon Général. Quoique vous en pensiez, je ne suis pas un robot.

-Telle n'a jamais été ma pensée, Carter. Vous êtes bien plus… enfin, vous n'avez rien d'un robot!

Dieu merci, elle ne pouvait pas voir qu'il était devenu écarlate!

-Merci, mon Général.

-Et maintenant, dodo!

-Il va falloir que vous m'assommiez, mon Général…

-J'ai une bien meilleure idée…

Il se rapprocha prudemment et, à nouveau, posa la main sur son bras.

-Vous avez froid et moi aussi. Venez là…

Il la sentit se raidir un bref instant. 

-A vos ordres, mon Général, marmonna Sam en se glissant contre lui.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle dormait déjà à poings fermés.


	3. Chapter 3

O'Neill n'osait bouger d'un cheveu. Déjà treize heures que Sam dormait, la tête sur son épaule, un bras en travers de son ventre, seule partie de son anatomie qui émergeât de la couverture. Et elle ne donnait pas l'impression qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux d'un moment à l'autre. Enfin… ouvrir les yeux… ça ne changerait pas grand-chose pour elle, évidemment. Elle était si profondément engloutie dans le sommeil qu'il percevait à peine la musique de sa respiration. 

Un jour gris, semblable à beaucoup d'autres, s'était levé sur Chulak. Il devait faire dans les 6 ou 7°C. Un peu plus près du feu de camp qui brûlait toujours doucement. Au moins, c'était supportable. Et Sam ne semblait pas souffrir du froid. Même son bras nu était tiède.

-Vive le naquadah qui rend les militaires solides! songea Jack. 

Il se demanda si elle s'abandonnait avec la même confiance lorsqu'elle dormait dans les bras de Pete Shanahan. Si lui aussi prenait le temps de contempler les mille reflets de la lumière dans ses cheveux ou d'écouter le rythme lent et apaisant de son souffle. Si lui aussi avait remarqué cette drôle de petite fossette, là, juste à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Jack se demandait surtout comment il allait réagir en découvrant que Sam n'y voyait plus. Le type semblait solide, ce qui valait mieux pour un flic, mais… Pourquoi diable Sam semblait-elle aussi perturbée dès qu'il abordait le sujet? Elle ne donnait pas l'impression de nager dans le bonheur parfait, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et pourtant…

Quatre heures plus tard, il en était toujours au même point. Sam battait décidément tous les records! Même lui, le dormeur le plus invétéré de la base, n'avait jamais dormi autant. Il n'était jamais resté non plus une semaine sans dormir. Et à vrai dire, dix sept heures de sommeil sur une semaine, ça ne représentait pas grand-chose. Mais comment parviendrait-il un jour à faire entrer dans cette jolie tête de pioche qu'elle devait prendre le temps de se reposer convenablement? 

Son regard se perdit dans les profondeurs nuageuses du ciel de Chulak. La planète où le soleil ne brillait pratiquement jamais. Un monde rude et sombre à l'image des Jaffas qui y vivaient. Car on ne pouvait pas dire que Teal'c fût un type particulièrement chaleureux ou expansif!

Sam remua un peu sous la couverture, apparemment dérangée par un mauvais rêve.

-Chut, Carter, tout va bien…

Elle cessa de s'agiter et ouvrit les yeux. Découvrant toujours ce regard fixe, figé, aveugle.

-Mon Général…

-Vous rêviez, Colonel.

-Je ne sais pas…

Elle avait l'air passablement à côté de la plaque au réveil! A moins que ces dix-sept heures de sommeil, totalement insuffisantes à la remettre sur pied après toute une semaine de veille continue, n'aient qu'accentué la fatigue immense qui l'accablait.

-Votre vue, Colonel?

Elle écarquilla les yeux. 

-Toujours rien, mon Général.

-Bon. Restez tranquille pour le moment. De toute façon, je ne vous vois pas piquer un sprint dans l'état où vous êtes!

Elle ne répondit rien.

-Un café, ça vous dit?

-Si vous en avez, je ne dis pas non.

-Oh, mais je suis équipé, moi! Mon paquetage est un paquetage magique! Et plein de surprises!...

Cette fois, il atteignit le but escompté: un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Carter.

-J'ai dormi longtemps?

-Pas aussi longtemps que la Belle au Bois Dormant, mais… oui, assez.

Il lui cala un quart rempli de café entre les mains.

-Faites attention, c'est chaud!

-Je suis désolée, mon Général. Tout ça est ma faute.

-Vous vous êtes mise dans un foutu pétrin. Mais la situation n'est pas désespérée, Colonel. Dans deux heures tout au plus, nous aurons passé la Porte des Étoiles et les médecins de la base s'occuperont de vous.

-Teal'c est vraiment certain que les effets de la bombe sont temporaires?

-Rassurez-vous, j'ai la ferme intention de mettre les meilleurs ophtalmologistes de notre monde sur votre cas. Et peut-être même de demander un coup de main aux Asgards. Thor vous doit bien ça!

-Et s'il n'y a rien à faire?

-Et si vous cessiez de baisser les bras? Vous connaissez la bonne nouvelle, Carter?

Elle écarquilla les yeux… en pure perte.

-Quelle bonne nouvelle?

-Vos vêtements sont secs! 

Elle sourit.

-Tant mieux… Je ne peux pas dire que je me sente très à mon aise avec seulement une couverture sur le dos. 

O'Neill marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas et qu'elle jugea inutile de lui faire répéter.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était prête. Jack tua soigneusement les derniers tisons du feu de camp, reprit son paquetage et posa à nouveau sa main sur son poignet.

-Ça va aller, Carter?

-Oui, mon Général.

---------------------------------------------

-Aveugle? s'étrangla Pete Shanahan. J'ai bien entendu ou c'est juste un effet de la fatigue? 

-J'ai ajouté que cette cécité est temporaire, continua Jack avec un calme olympien. Tous nos experts sont formels sur ce point.

-Et je peux savoir comment ça lui est arrivé?

-Non. Secret défense.

-Quand les secrets de la Défense concernent Sam, je…

-Vous devrez vous y faire, mon vieux. Déjà bien beau que vous connaissiez cette base et l'existence de la Porte des Étoiles!

Shanahan secoua la tête avec agacement.

-Je peux la voir, au moins?

-Bien sûr. Mais elle ne vous verra pas. Et ne vous étonnez pas de lui voir le visage un peu irrité…

-Quoi?

Jack eut du mal à réprimer un sourire ironique: il était ravi de l'énerver autant. Dommage que Sam fût la victime de toute cette affaire. Mais rien que l'expression déconfite de Shanahan valait la peine. 

-C'est aussi temporaire, inspecteur.

-Oh, je vous en prie, laissez l'inspecteur de côté! grogna Shanahan. Je ne fais pas partie de l'Armée, moi!

Et Jack songea «heureusement, mon vieux, sinon, tu serais de corvée de patates depuis longtemps!»

-Sam en a pour combien de temps?

-Ah ça… Difficile à dire! Quelques jours… ou quelques semaines…

-Vous plaisantez, j'espère?

-Pas du tout.

-C'est inacceptable!

-Inacceptable pour vous ou pour elle?

Shanahan resta coi. Ravi de lui avoir rivé son clou, Jack se dirigea vers la porte.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre… c'est par là!

-------------------------------------

Étendue sur un lit de repos, Sam tournait la tête vers son interlocuteur, attentive et détendue. La présence de Teal'c était apaisante, il prenait les événements avec tant de flegme, de sérénité, de naturel aussi. Ou alors il cachait si bien ses émotions que celles-ci ne la perturbaient pas.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Colonel Carter ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Inutile de feindre avec lui.

- Je n'ai plus mal, les sensations de brûlure ont disparu mais je suis toujours dans le noir le plus total et...

- ...

- D'accord, Teal'c, j'ai peur, j'ai très peur...

- De rester aveugle ?

- À votre avis ?

- J'admets tout à fait cette crainte, Colonel Carter, je veux dire de quoi d'autre avez-vous peur ?

- Le Général est passé tout à l'heure. Pete va arriver bientôt...

Elle ne put voir le sourcil de droit du Jaffa se lever mais l'imaginait assez bien grâce au son de sa voix.

- Vous ne souhaitez pas sa présence ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais ...

- Pete Shanahan a-t-il quelque chose contre les aveugles, Colonel ? 

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète alors ?

- Peut-être que je redoute davantage ma réaction que la sienne, Teal'c . Oh je ne sais plus où j'en suis, excusez-moi. C'est gentil d'être revenu de Chulak pour me voir...

- C'est bien normal, après tout je suis responsable, c'est moi qui vous aie demandé d'étudier cette arme...

- Non, j'ai fait une erreur, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas été assez prudente. D'ailleurs, tout le monde pense que je suis trop fatiguée, même Walter l'a dit au Général... 

Teal'c posa brièvement sa main sur l'avant-bras de Sam. Il entendait des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte : il ne tenait pas spécialement à rencontrer ce Peter Shanahan, encore moins après cette conversation. Sur le seuil, il se retourna.

- Vous ne savez pas prendre soin de vous, Colonel. Alors, nous devons le faire pour vous, Walter, Daniel, moi-même... et O'Neill évidemment.

- Teal'c ? Le Général O'Neill… Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il était très en colère quand vous lui avez appris l'accident ? 

- En colère ? Contre vous ? Je dirais plutôt que O'Neill était extrêmement inquiet pour vous, Colonel. 

-----------------------------------------

- ... que O'Neill était extrêmement inquiet pour vous, Colonel

Jack, devançant de deux pas Shanahan, avait parfaitement entendu la voix profonde de Teal'c. De même que l'inspecteur, sans aucun doute. Le Jaffa, qui détectait le soupir d'une mouche à un kilomètre, n'avait pas lancé cette dernière phrase au hasard. Jack toussota, Teal'c se retourna en fermant la porte.

- Shanahan, permettez-moi de vous présenter Teal'c, qui appartient à la même unité que le Colonel Carter. Teal'c, voici l'inspecteur Pete Shanahan, un ... ami de Carter.

- Enchanté, Teal'c !

Le Jaffa inclina la tête. Puis son regard croisa celui de Pete. Ce dernier frissonna, mal à l'aise. Il ne devait pas faire bon avoir ce type comme ennemi. Et il avait l'impression que ce grand Noir ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça. 

- Général O'Neill, le Docteur Bright insiste pour que les visites faites au Colonel Carter soient brèves. Elle doit se reposer et ne pas subir de stress supplémentaire. Que signifie «stress», O'Neill ? 

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, Teal'c. Rejoignez-moi en salle de sport, j'arrive...

Jack frappa, ouvrit la porte. A la vue de la silhouette familière allongée sur le lit étroit, son cœur se serra un peu : elle avait l'air si désarmée, si fragile. Il aurait voulu... Personne ne vit ses mâchoires se crisper, ni son visage devenir si impassible qu'il était plus révélateur qu'un aveu.

- Carter ? Je vous amène de la compagnie ! 

Il se tourna vers Shanahan.

- N'oubliez pas les recommandations du docteur, inspecteur. Colonel, soyez sage ! 

Il sourit devant le rouge qui lui montait aux joues et s'éloigna rapidement. Il ne voulait surtout pas les déranger dans leurs retrouvailles. Ou plus exactement, se disait-il avec honnêteté, il ne voulait pas voir Sam dans les bras de ce type. Les images défilant derrières ses paupières closes le blessaient davantage que la luminosité acérée de l'Arctique. Et le faisaient grincer des dents. Un petit combat de boxe avec Teal'c, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Tout de suite. Teal'c comprendrait ainsi le sens de l'expression «évacuer le stress», par la vertu de l'exemple...

-----------------------------------------

- Sam ! Ma chérie ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Il la serrait contre lui. Il avait envahi son espace si vite. Elle s'était raidie, surprise. Et maintenant, elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Les mains posées sur son torse, elle le repoussa légèrement, souriant pour atténuer son mouvement de recul. Pete s'assit sur un siège près du lit, prenant les mains de Sam dans les siennes.

- Sam, ça va ? J'ai eu si peur quand la base m'a appelé. Et le Général ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé.

- Le Général ne t'a pas dit que ce n'était pas trop grave et surtout temporaire ? 

- Si, si il me la dit, il a même insisté...

- Je ne comprends pas...

- J'ai l'impression d'être un intrus, il ne s'est pas montré très compatissant. Quant à Teal'c, j'ai eu l'impression d'être transparent. Ce type est un vrai glaçon !

Sam retira vivement ses mains. Sa bouche trembla un peu. Elle se contrôla, se redressa contre ses oreillers.

- Tu te trompes. C'est le Général qui a insisté pour que t'on t'avertisse. C'est grâce à lui que tu es là, il a été vraiment ... Et Teal'c est resté près de moi toute la journée...

- Tu ne voulais pas que je vienne, toi ?

- Bien sûr que si... C'est juste que... Oh je suis désolée, je me sens si déboussolée...

- Ca va aller, Sam, je te le promets... 

---------------------------------------

Quinze jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'accident. Sam était d'abord rentrée chez elle avec Pete. Mais elle n'était pas suffisamment autonome pour rester seule. Et elle reconnaissait qu'elle ne supportait pas les tentatives maladroites de Pete pour l'aider. Il se précipitait quand elle aurait voulu se débrouiller par elle-même, il ne savait que faire quand elle aurait eu besoin de soutien. Cette impression de perpétuel décalage entre eux la mettait très mal à l'aise. Elle s'était surprise plusieurs fois à regretter le naturel de Teal'c et la vigilance attentive de Jack camouflée sous un cynisme apparent. Elle avait donc préféré rentrer à la base. Le docteur Bright, si elle ne pouvait remplacer Janet, avait au moins une attitude professionnelle et neutre envers elle. Pour qu'elle prenne son mal en patience, Jack avait autorisé les autres scientifiques de la base à la consulter et à l'informer de leurs travaux. Toutefois, elle s'ennuyait ferme et avait de fréquentes sautes d'humeur, des moments de déprime et de découragement profonds. Un matin, deux semaines exactement après son retour de Chulak, recroquevillée sur son lit de repos, la tête dans ses bras, les paupières serrées sur les larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser couler, elle broyait du noir. 

- Je ne reverrais plus, je le sais... je le sens.

- Ttttt ! Alors Carter, je vous laisse quelques heures et vous voilà reprise par vos démons ! Quelle sacrée petite tête de mule ! Vous mériteriez presque d'être née irlandaise ! Bien sûr que vous allez voir de nouveau : le clair de lune, le firmament étoilé, les fleurs dans les champs, les ravissants murs gris de cette base, les magnifiques têtes de serpents des Goa'ulds que nous vaincrons bientôt... 

Le lit s'affaissa légèrement quand il s'assit près d'elle. Elle ne bougeait pas, honteuse de sa faiblesse mais aussi réconfortée par sa présence et son humour caustique. Quand la main de Jack effleura son bras, elle se retourna. Elle croisa son chaud regard noisette, un peu moqueur et si... concerné. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes. Puis elle réalisa ce qui se passait.

- Mon Général ! Je vous vois ! 

--------------------------------

C'était le milieu de la nuit. Un silence de cathédrale régnait dans l'observatoire. L'oeil rivé au télescope, Sam ne se lassait pas du spectacle. Elle se tendit au bruit de pas résonnants sur le sol. Et se décontracta en reconnaissant la voix faussement réprobatrice.

- Carter, mais c'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que j'hallucine !

Le rire de Sam sonna comme une douce musique aux oreilles de Jack.

- Monsieur, j'ai dormi pendant deux semaines ! Le Docteur Bright assure que je suis en pleine forme. Je vous en prie, juste quelques heures... Cette supernova est si...

- Stimulante pour vos neurones surdoués ? Scientifiquement irrésistible ? Potentiellement porteuse de fascinantes avancées dans le domaine de l'astronomie ?

- Magnifiquement belle, potentiellement révélatrice de poésie, de découvertes esthétiques et spirituelles ... Génératrice de rêves inouïs, pleins de couleurs extraordinaires, de teintes et de nuances extravagantes ou sages...

- Waouh, Carter, quel lyrisme ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? 

- Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi mon Général. Vous et ces 21600 minutes dans l'obscurité. Toute cette beauté, toute cette poésie, ce charme envoûtant, je suis passée à côté bien trop longtemps. 

- Vous connaissez ces vers de Charles Dobzynski ? C'est extrait d'un poème qui s'appelle ... _Supernova_, justement.

«_Est-ce la pluie qui tombe ou le grésil de la lumière aride ? Est-ce la pluie ou bien les stries de la mort dans le spectre ? Est-ce une pluie de pierres pyrogènes, ou bien le bris d'une étoile en éclats comme un miroir de mille et mille vies où notre image ancienne se détruit puis nous revient, par les années-lumière, neiger en nous pour une autre naissance ?_»

- C'est ... sublime ! Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez la poésie, mon Général. 

- J'aime le ciel et les étoiles, Colonel, et j'apprécie les mots de ceux qui savent exprimer sur le papier ce que je ressens... et que je ne saurais dire avec autant de talent.

- Je trouve que vous avez beaucoup de talent, moi, Monsieur. Grâce à vous je me rends compte que j'ai failli de ne plus avoir accès à toutes ces merveilles. C'est vraiment quand on risque de les perdre ...

- …qu'on se rend compte à quel point on tient aux choses et aux gens, Carter ? Oui... je suis d'accord ...

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne se défirent plus. Sam était sereine, davantage qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps. Jack, lui, goûtait ce moment unique et comme inscrit dans un autre dimension, un autre temps... Peut-être à 350000 années-lumière de là.

**FIN**


End file.
